Morning Mysts
by Jack Scarlett
Summary: Yami losses a battle, but its not against your avarage girl. Is she the exact oppisite of Yami and Yugi? And what is the new evil that threatens to break the new team apart? Can the King of Games, learn to love again?
1. Morning Mysts Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-hi-oh. Although I wish I did because he is incredibly hott when he changes to his older form, or whatever the hell it is. He's just cute!! New character involved. AU!

The King of Games looked down at his deck of cards, he was being beaten badly, stuck with no way out except for 1 card that had saved him in his first duel against Weevil. Reaching out he grabbed his last card. The same card that had gotten him the 3 of the 10 star chips he needed to battle Maximum Pegasus. He screamed out of card name and it appeared on the battlefield.

"DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK!!" Yami yelled.

The opponent's creature was gone.

"NOO!!" He screamed. "I have been beaten!"

Yami laughed silently at this person.

Crouching in a tree on the other side of the battlefield, a girl watched as Yami battled his way through, she quickly snapped pictures.

'_Finally, I found you Yami, I found you_.' She thought to herself.

As the group and Yami celebrated his victory she silently climbed down the tree and crept out of sight. Yami changed back into Yugi, they continued to walk alone the dark path of the island. Yugi stayed in back of the group, which was unusual, Téa turned.

"Yugi, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine!" Yugi said innocently, putting a hand behind his head smiling.

// Liar…// Yami snorted.

/ What's wrong with you?/ Yugi asked.

// Me? Nothings wrong with ME! What's wrong with YOU! // Yami demanded.

Yugi kept walking. They met up with another dueler. Yet again Yugi changed to Yami for a second time that day. The girl smiled evilly at them the battle was quick. Surprisingly, Yami... lost.

"THE HELL?!" Yami yelled.

"Don't take it so personally, its just a game!"

"This GAME! Is my life!" Yami retorted.

The girl smiled and walked over to them.

"I'm Nicole!" She smiled. Yami just glared at her.

"Hm…like I said don't take losing so seriously." She said turning to leave the group, she had taken a couple steps. Yami turned over to Yugi.

"Nicole!" Yugi called. She turned…

3 hours later…

The whole group and Nicole were traveling together. Yugi held back still, it was pitch black out. They were around the campfire, Yugi, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep little one." Nicole said.

"But…I'm not sleepy." Yugi protested.

Nicole gave him a look of, 'Please…'

"Ok, so maybe just a little bit." Yugi added.

// I don't trust her.// Yami spoke up.

/ Why not?/

//Because, she's…she just has a weird aura around her.//

/Yami your over reacting./

//Am I?//

/Yes, she's cool!/

//Cool?/

Yugi closed his eyes and leaved up against the log and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Huh…wonder what's eatin' him." Joey said poking the fire.

"I dunno, he's usually not this tired." Téa said.

Tristan looked up at Nicole, her eyes, a bright blue color that nobody had ever seen. Her hair was a light brown color and shinned of red and blonde in the sunlight. She had her bag next to her full of other clothes that she changed into, and …a camera.

"Ya photographer?" Tristan asked.

Nicole looked up.

"What? Oh, yeah!" She laughed.

"What do you take pictures of?"

"Anything." She said.

"Even battles?" Joey asked.

"Yep…" She answered.

"Huh…" Tristan sighed.

Téa, like Yami, didn't trust Nicole, there was something about her that seemed to…to familiar.

The next morning, Nicole was the first to wake up. She stretched, and looked at the others. She got up and walked over to the river that was near by. She washed her face as a COLD wake up call. She let the water drip down her neck and chest. She was 17-years old and in a year she would be an adult. She was already on her own and doing just fine. She walked back to the group and started making breakfast. Slowly once, by one the others woke up. Except Yugi.

"I've never seen him sleep this much!" Joey protested.

"You and me both!" Tristan added.

Téa looked at Yugi, his checks looked paler than usual, and his forehead shinned with the slight sweat. After a while the group and their newest recruit talked waiting for Yugi to awaken. It was getting late, Nicole looked over at Yugi, he was tossing and turning in his sleep, she walked over.

"Yugi, wake up…Yugi!" She caressed his cheek with her hand. He still didn't wake.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

_Yami hurried through the crowds of people, he had to get to the arena where his father was battling. He just had to. He knew that something was wrong. As the young Egyptian made his way through, he could hear his grandfather calling him._

_"YAMII!!" He called._

_"YAMII!" The voice became clearer. He found his way out to the arena. His grandfather picked him up._

_"See there he is battling…Yami, what's wrong?" His grandfather asked seeing the look of terror in the young boys' eyes._

_"Something just doesn't feel right, something bads going to happen to dad." Yami explained._

_"Don't worry, he's one of Egypt's best duelist." His grandfather said proudly. "And someday you will be too!" His grandfather spoke to soon, jinxing Yami's father's luck._

_The blast went through the creature defending Yami's father, and hit him. Yami screamed._

_"NOO!!FATHER!" He ran out and knelt down next to his father. "Father…" He sniffed._

_"Ya-mi…b-be good f-for y-your gr-grandf-father…alright-" He winced in pain._

_"Yes…father…I will…just please…hold on…you'll be ok." Yami pleaded._

_"No…my time is up…I love you Yami…" His father whispered._

_"I love you to, father." Yami replied. His father smiled even with all the pain, his expression with blank, and his eyes closed and his head rolled back on Yami's arm. Yami's instincts told him that his father was not going to wake up again. He cried out and held on to his father and cried._

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Yami bolted up from his bed he looked around the room. It was his world, within the Millennium Puzzle. Sweat dripped off his face, a single nightmare from his past haunted him. He touched his face and let a long breath out. He opened his eyes, suddenly a cruel, heart-wrenching scream ran through the room.

"YUGI!" He yelled. He emerged from Yugi's body and looked at the others. Then the one he had seen earlier, the one that had beaten him, Nicole…

He didn't bother with that he knelt down next to Yugi,

"Aibou wake up…come on Aibou." Yami demanded shaking Yugi's shoulders. Yugi still didn't wake he mumbled something not audible to the others. Yami was getting worried,

"Aibou…" He shook Yugi's shoulders again. Slowly Yugi's violet opened up, he looked up and saw Yami.

"Y-yami?" He stammered.

"Aibou…it's ok…I'm here." Yami said.

"Yami…" Yugi cried, he hugged his double tightly. Yami in return held Yugi's trembling body.

"It's ok Aibou, I'm here." Yami whispered. Nicole watched as Yami soothed the trembling boy.

'_Could the Egyptian Pharaoh actually love? No, its impossible…or is it_?' Nicole thought to herself. She watched amazed for a while.

"We better get moving." Tristan said quietly. Yami looked up and nodded he carried a sleeping Yugi, Nicole walked with Téa.

"That was weird." Téa said.

"You're telling me." Nicole answered.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

**AN: Well this is my first Yugioh fic so please don't sue me. REVIEW!! Please?**


	2. Morning Mysts Chapter 2

AN: Hey, hey!! Been busy yo, Softball practice, and our first game today!! YEAH!! WE WON!! Don't know what the score was, but all I know is that I had 4 RBI's so that's good. Well here's chapter 2 of…my Yugioh story…spaced there, forgot what I was writing in. Well I own Nicole, you'll find out more about her don't worry. Well on with the show!! I'm trying something new with the paragraph thing so bare with me. Oh and I'm going to their American names now, so its easier for me to remember, minus Téa's I forgot her American name.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
The group walked all day, Yugi occasionally waking up for short periods of time, but was asleep most of the time. Nicole watched Yami with hawk eyes. She knew she had met him before, but she didn't know where. The thought kept bugging her, she sang quietly in Arabic, when she did, Yami would look over at her and give her a hard stare.  
  
'Oh for Ra's sake, where had I seen that before?' She asked herself.  
  
\I don't know, you tell me?\ A voice entered her mind.  
  
'Let me see, if I knew the answer I wouldn't be asking you, Riley!' Nicole snapped back to the voice in her head. Like Yugi, Nicole had something special about her too. She also, held a Yami, or something similar to that extent. She was born with her, ever since Nicole could remember, which was pretty far back, she had the voice of Riley in her head. She had even seen this alternate personality, like Nicole she had blue eyes, except hers were darker and more intense. Instead of long hair, Riley had short hair, so she could spike it, she often wore skin-tight clothing. She had a major attitude and was sometimes considered a slut.  
  
\No need to get defensive on me…I just asked.\ Riley sighed.  
  
'I'm sorry Riles, I'm just tense, I know I have seen him before, don't you recognize him at all?' Nicole asked.  
  
Nicole felt her other come out of her and manifest next to her in the dark. The others were asleep as was the famous Yami Yugi. Tilting her head at an odd angle she blinked a couple times and looked back at Nicole.  
  
"Alright, alright so maybe he does look familiar!" Riley waved her hand in the air and leaned up against a log. Nicole smiled and stifled a laugh.  
  
"I know he looks familiar, but, I just don't know where from!" Nicole looked down at Riley who had her eyes closed, one on Riley's dark azure eyes opened and looked at Nicole. "Well?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Maybe from our past…in Egypt, his dueling abilities are just like it." Riley sat up. "I dunno, he don't look too good right now though. Almost sick…it is possible for us to get sick, but it is hard. Tell you what Nicoco…how about you get some rest and I'll take over for a while?" Riley patted Nicole on the back and Nicole nodded disappearing into her soul room. "I'll find this guy out." Riley said out loud.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
The next day the others awoke, and instead of Nicole being there, it was Riley.  
  
"Whoa! Who you?!" Joey asked, his eyes widening at the sight of Nicole's double.  
  
"Nicole's double." The double replied, she had an emotionless voice.  
  
"What are ya sayin' that your like Yami?!" Joey asked again.  
  
"Yes…exactly like him." She said evilly.  
  
Tristen and Joey looked at each other, "I SAW HER FIRST!!" The two yelled at the same time.  
  
"STOP!" It was Yami.  
  
The two looked over at him and Riley kept her vision on her nails in front of her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Yami asked.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat an old friend my Pharaoh?!" Riley asked.  
  
Everybody froze at the words. "What?" Yami whispered.  
  
"You heard me my King, we are from the same time, been trapped for a Millenia, I know what you have been through, being alone for all that time, I could feel your pain! I was the one in your dreams comforting you Yami, until you found your aibou and then casted me out of your life!" Riley snapped.  
  
"How do you know this?" Téa asked.  
  
"DUH!!! Because I do?!" Riley replied sarcastically.  
  
They just paused and looked at the shorthaired girl, there was a light and a new form took place next to Riley. It was Nicole.  
  
"Riley! How many times have I told you to stop picking on people about their past!!" Nicole snapped.  
  
"Well I was just trying to get something out of old cold stone over there." Riley gestured to Yami over her shoulder.  
  
"What have I told you about blurting out people's past though?" Nicole asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ah…I know it's been more than once?" Riley suggested she shrugged her shoulders and turned around and looked at Yami, "I'm sorry for blurting out your past my King." Riley said sarcastically, this caused Yami to frown and bare his sharp teeth.  
  
"RILEY!!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Go back to your soul room!" Nicole set her hands on her hips, as there was a light in front of her as her double disappeared and into her own body. "I'm sorry Yami, she does that from time to time. Now I'm never going to hear the end of it." She whispered to her self.  
  
"What the hell? How does she know me?" Yami asked.  
  
"Like she said she knew you, weren't you listening?" She asked. "Yes, alright, you remember her, yet, you don't remember me, Yami, I'm not loved!!" She said in a somewhat sad voice. There was a pause  
  
"Ahh…why don't we go and get something to eat?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Téa added getting up quickly.  
  
"I'll go too!" Joey said.  
  
The group of three left the two staring at each other, Yami broke the silence.  
  
"Is it really you? Are you who I think you really are?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Depends on who you think I am." Nicole answered.  
  
"…Kia…?" Yami whispered.  
  
"My King…" She whispered, she set one knee on the ground.  
  
"Kia, I-it's really you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you we would meet again?" Nicole asked said getting off of the ground.  
  
"Yes, but…" Yami paused. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. He had a very warm wave wash over him, he shivered and felt his body reacting to this, a light sweat had started to break out over his body. Another wave washed over him, his vision blurred for a few seconds and he started to sway.  
  
"Yami?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Kia…" He whispered before falling to his knees. Nicole ran over to him, she knelt down next to him and eased him down on the ground. Yami's eyes were half open and glazed over.  
  
"Yami what's wrong?" Kia asked.  
  
"I-I don't know…" He whispered.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
AN: Well there's chapter 2…haha!! I'm going to write Kia instead of Nicole, its easier on me. Review!! Review!!! 


	3. Morning Mysts Chapter 3

AN: well here's chapter 3….i actually have time!!! Yeah!!! Well I own Kia…and Nicole, and Riley.. not the original cast. Ahh…man I was soo pissed that I didn't get to see what happened last Saturday…man…oh well I caught part 1 and 3…but can't wait till 4. Well here ya go. Oh and ahh…Téa + Yami/Yugi lovers should leave!! I don't like Téa!! She evil!  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
As soon as Yami had collapsed into Kia's arms, Yugi woke up. What had been keeping Yugi down, had now effected Yami. Yugi saw his double on his knees, and ran over.  
  
"Yami!?" He set a hand on the taller blondes shoulder.  
  
"Aibou…" Yami whispered, he didn't have the strength to look up, he couldn't look up to see the violet eyes staring down in worry. Yami closed his eyes, there was a color wheel before his eyes before a bright light, then it all went black.  
  
"YAMI!!" Kia and Yugi yelled. Kia felt Yami's weight fall on to her, and she eased him to his back.  
  
The three off in the woods heard Kia and Yugi's cries and ran back. When they got there Yugi was there, with Riley.  
  
"Where's Nicole and Yami?" Téa asked.  
  
"Her name is Kia!!" Riley yelled.  
  
"What ever, like I really care what her name is…where's Yami?" Téa snapped.  
  
"In my soul room, WITH Kia…" Riley smirked slight seeing that Téa's eyes widened she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's the matter sweetheart, have a date, with the ol' King of Games?" Riley taunted Téa. Riley started laughing.  
  
"Why you little!" Téa lunged at Riley, and caught her off guard.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
Yami started to wake up, he blinked his crimson eyes lazily, the dim light didn't hurt his eyes too badly, his arms and legs felt like lead to move, but he still moved to wake himself up. He heard a slight humming.  
  
'Just and Egyptian lullaby…' he thought to himself when he recognized the song. He closed his eyes for only a second, and let it what he just thought register in his head. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up, and the humming stopped.  
  
"Careful Yami…" It was Kia.  
  
Yami looked at her, "Kia? How did I get here?" He asked looking around the soul room.  
  
"Any other way you get to a soul room." Kia answered, she got up and started over by the fountain that was on the other side of the room.  
  
The room was dark, the soul room somewhat looked like his own, except this was a little more feminine.  
  
"Just lie back down." He heard her say, but of course Yami wasn't going to listen to her.  
  
Kia returned and sat down next to Yami, he finally noticed what she was wearing, she was wearing what an ancient Egyptian princess should wear, as he was wearing what an Egyptian Pharaoh should. Yami finally laid back down, and looked up at the ceiling, but there was none. Only the night sky, with a crescent moon in the corner.  
  
"Like it?" Kia asked as she set a cool rag on Yami's feverish forehead.  
  
"What?" He asked looking back at her.  
  
"The room, Riley tells me that it looks somewhat like yours." She said tracing her fingernail lightly across Yami's jaw.  
  
"It looks a lot like it actually…" He answered.  
  
"Hmhm…" This was Kia's way of laughing slight at people. "You should sleep." She said.  
  
"I'm fine!" Yami protested.  
  
"No, your not, and don't think about arguing with me on this one, because you'll lose, just like you did that battle." She stopped.  
  
Yami growled and turned his head the other way.  
  
"Yami…" Kia started, but she paused, "Do-do you remember Egypt when we were younger?" He knew what she meant.  
  
"No…not really. Most of those memories are gone…" He whispered.  
  
"Even the ones of you and me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes…" He answered sadly.  
  
"Hmm…same here…I have some of them, but…not all." She answered, she looked up at the ceiling, and then back down to Yami, "Do you have any regrets…you know, before you died?" She asked.  
  
Yami froze, the one question he didn't want to answer, but he knew that he had to answer her. "There was one…" He started.  
  
"What?" Kia asked.  
  
"We were never able to unite our kingdoms together were we?" Yami hinted.  
  
Kia smiled slightly, "No we weren't were we?" She gave Yami a mischievous smile.  
  
"There's something I haven't forgotten…" Yami whispered.  
  
"What?" She asked, the smile gone.  
  
"That mischievous smile of yours, its haunted my dreams for a millennium…do you remember when we would run around the palace?" He asked.  
  
"Ahh…haha…yeah I remember that, and the vizier got all mad at us because we weren't acting like royals…" Kia smiled again.  
  
Both Yami and her looked at each other, as they did so many times before this lifetime, Kia leaned down, and their lips brushed together. Kia started to pull back, but Yami brought his hand up to her check and brought her back down to his lips.  
  
Her lips were just as soft as he remembered, and the taste was still the sweetest he had ever tasted. They finally broke apart.  
  
"That…I remember…" Kia whispered, emphasizing 'That.'  
  
Yami let out a soft laugh, and a rare true smile before he brought her lips back to his.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
"God I hope that Yami's OK, they've been in there all day!!" Téa yelled frustrated.  
  
Riley couldn't help but laugh slight, she occasionally would look into the soul room to check up on them, but after she saw the kiss, she decided not to go back in, she was just thankful that Yugi's magic ability wasn't able to do that.  
  
"Like I said earlier, what's your hurry? You gotta date, cause I can go and get him for ya." Riley said sarcastically.  
  
Téa rounded on Riley, "I am SO sick of your attitude!!" Téa yelled, her black eye standing out beautifully.  
  
"I'm sick of yours!" Riley snapped back.  
  
"I can't figure out which I hate more, you, or Nicole…or what ever her name is!" Téa yelled, obviously jealous of Kia.  
  
"Don't bring Kia in this, she don't like you either, but at least she's nice to you!" Riley yelled.  
  
"So! I hate BOTH of you! Now the second part that I have to determine is whether its your attitude or sarcasm?" Téa asked.  
  
"Take your pick bitch, because I'm loaded with both!" Riley said walking ahead of her.  
  
Again, Téa lunged, Riley felt her presence and stepped aside, allowing Téa to fall to the ground.  
  
"Oops, sorry, was I supposed to catch you? Riley asked.  
  
Tristan and Joey were trying so hard not to laugh at Téa, they were turning red, Yugi stood in back of the group watching.  
  
'Please be alright Yami…'  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
AN: There's chapter 3, I actually had fun writing the scenes with Téa and Riley…I started laughing. Oi the disses were my own that I have done to others so. You have probably heard them before, but ah hey, couldn't help writing the fights between them. 


	4. Morning Mysts Chapter 4

AN: Alright, here's chapter 4, I had one person practically begging me to get it out so here it is. I own Kia, (pronounced Ky-a) get it? I dunno I like that name. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just own my characters, Kia…  
  
Yami: Ah…Jack…you already said Kia…  
  
*Looks up* Kia: What?  
  
Jack: My bad…anyways, Riley and Nicole and that's it. There happy ol' King of Games.  
  
*Smiles evilly* Yami: yes…  
  
~*ooOO@o@Oooo*~  
  
Joey, Tristan, Téa, Yugi and Riley were walking for the day. Tristan and Joey had to stand in between Riley and Téa that way one didn't try and kill the other. After the second fight, Téa's black eye increased and she had a split lip. Riley on the other hand, had only a slight bruised jaw. Yugi walked on the right side of Riley, as she filled her nails as they walked.  
  
"Riley?" Yugi asked.  
  
Riley stopped filing her nails, and looked down at Yugi. "Yes?" She asked, giving him a slight smile. She was attracted to Yugi in a way, she admitted that, 'No wonder Yami's so protective of him…you probably wouldn't find another guy like Yugi in the world!!'  
  
"Riley?" Yugi asked again,  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry I zoned!" Riley laughed slightly.  
  
"It's okay, I was just asking if Yami was alright? I haven't heard from him in a while and I'm a little worried." Yugi let his head drop.  
  
"He's fine…don't worry he's in good hands, Kia won't let him get any worse, trust me…" Riley said, she gave Yugi a quick kiss on the check before returning to her nails.  
  
Téa watched in disgust, ' I swear, she isn't going to touch either Yami or Yugi ever again!' Téa vowed silently to herself. Joey looked over at her.  
  
"Hey, Téa ya alright?" he asked seeing the look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine!" Téa smiled.  
  
"Tsh! Whatever, ya look totally pissed off right now, is it because of Riley?" He asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"Who else?!" Téa asked sarcastically.  
  
"I heard that!!" Riley yelled across the other two men. "And frankly I don't like people talking about me behind my back!" Riley growled.  
  
"Oh brother, here we go again…" Tristan said, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
Riley laughed evilly, "What's the little princess gonna to do about it?" Riley challenged.  
  
"This!" Téa brought her fist back, and launched it at Riley's face. In a blink of an eye Riley caught Téa's fist and brought it up above her head, brining her other hand up to Téa's neck and chocking her. She lifted Téa off of the ground by 5 inches.  
  
"Oh really? I don't think your little plan worked." Riley whispered harshly, her eyes glowing just like Yami's did when he dueled.  
  
"That's enough Riley!" A new voice said.  
  
Riley turned her head and saw Kia who was supporting Yami, Kia still wore the outfit she had from the Soul Room, while Yami had his regular attire on.  
  
"Ahh…come on Kia you woul-"  
  
"I said that was enough Riley!" she snapped.  
  
Everybody froze as the two glared at each other.  
  
"Fine…" Riley let Téa go. "You got luck maggot…next time you won't be so lucky…" Riley said so only Téa could hear her. Looking back at Kia, and was about to enter her soul room when a blast came out of no where, and a net flew over both Kia, and Riley.  
  
"KIA!! RILEY!!" Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Yami yelled.  
  
Téa looked up in time to see the net being jerked away carrying the two girls with them.  
  
"Damnit!" Yami yelled, a new wave of dizziness washed over him, he swayed, and Tristan caught the Egyptian Pharaoh from falling.  
  
"Take it easy Yami…" He said.  
  
"I have to get back in my soul room…" Yami whispered.  
  
"Yug…get over here!" Tristan called the smaller blonde over.  
  
Yugi ran over.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked still recovering from the shock that the two girls were taken away.  
  
"I need to get to the soul room…" Yami whispered.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't you do it by yourself like you usually do?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No…I don't have the strength…" Yami whispered. He was now leaning heavily on Tristan for support.  
  
"Alright Yami…" Yugi held on to Yami and the two disappeared in to Yami's soul room. Once there, Yami collapsed, Yugi held him up and helped him over to the bed. "You have to take care of yourself now, I can't stay here…" Yugi whispered.  
  
"No…Aibou…stay just a while…the others will take your body…don't worry please…" Yami begged.  
  
Yugi nodded. He crawled in to bed next to Yami, he could feel his darker half shaking, and he moved as closely to him as possible.  
  
~*ooOO@o@Oooo*~  
  
Sure enough when Yugi emerged from the Millennium Puzzle, he was at a different place. He sat up and looked into the fire that was burning before him. "We gotta get Kia and Riley back!"  
  
"Whoa, take it easy Yug, we know that…"  
  
"No! We have to get Kia back quickly!" Yugi protested.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Tristan asked.  
  
"It's Yami!" Yugi started, he looked over at Téa who had her arms crossed over her chest and her nose in the air. "Something's wrong, Yami doesn't know, he said before Kia and him left her soul room she was going to tell him what it was, but then Riley started going out of control!" Yugi added.  
  
"That's just great!" Téa yelled.  
  
The three looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong Téa?" Tristan asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"First we run into the stupid girl, then she joins us, then Yami falls for her th-"  
  
"Yami didn't fall for her!" Yugi yelled, he knew the whole story now, Téa was jealous of Kia, because Yami paid attention to her. He also saw Yami's dreams and knew who Kia was from Ancient Egypt. "They've been together fo-"  
  
"That's just perfect! Now tell me Yugi, how do they intent on staying together?!" Téa yelled.  
  
Joey and Tristan looked back and forth from Téa and Yugi, Téa did have a point, but the slight smile of Yugi's face told them that the young one had something in mind.  
  
"If you would let me finish, 'Téa'. Yami and Kia have been together since he was Pharaoh…now tell me what would possibly could come between that relationship…probably nothing." Yugi said, he studied Téa and his smile broadened, seeing how he won, he like the fact that Yami had someone now to love him, besides Yugi, and the way that Yami felt for Kia was the way that Yugi felt for Riley.  
  
"That's why we have to get them back…" Joey whispered.  
  
"Now that's…a match made in heaven." Tristan said pointing his finger at Yugi.  
  
Téa was about to lose it, she had just about enough of this. She hit both Joey and Tristan over the head with her shoe, before she walked off.  
  
"Téa! Where ya goin'?!" Joey yelled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Téa didn't answer, she just had to get away, ' And I am never, ever coming back!'  
  
~*ooOO@o@Oooo*~  
  
AN: How y'all like? Me, I think its going pretty good!! Yeah! Well Review!! Review!!! 


	5. Morning Mysts Chapter 5

AN: I only own Kia and Riley, nothing else. I wish I owned Yami though.  
  
Review the story afterward! Please?!  
  
~ooOO@Ooo~  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Yugi watched as Téa stormed off. "I don't think that went too well…" Joey said turning around and facing the fire.  
  
"Gee, what was your first clue?" Tristan asked, doing the same.  
  
Yugi still starred out towards where Téa ran off. He looked back at the fire after a while and leaned against the log. He threw a small rock in the fire.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi asked quietly.  
  
Yugi heard a slight moan in his head as the Egyptian Pharaoh woke up //Yugi? What's wrong?//  
  
/Téa just ran off…everything is falling apart!/ Yugi looked up at the stars as Tristan and Joey talked.  
  
//I don't know what to tell you Aibou…I can't change the past, you know that…// Yami answered back softly.  
  
This was the first time that Yugi had heard Yami's voice soft before, as much as he liked the sound of it, he didn't at the same time.  
  
/Were not going to get Riley and Kia back…are we?/ Yugi asked quietly.  
  
//We will, don't worry, they can handle themselves for a while. They'll be fine Yugi…// Yami answered.  
  
Tristan looked over at Yugi. "Yug…were going to turn in for the night, don't stay up too late now." He said studding the boys' features. He knew that Yugi was upset about not being able to get to Kia and Riley.  
  
"Alright…" Yugi answered restlessly.  
  
~ooOO@Oooo~  
  
Kia woke first, she looked around the dark room and sat up, her she looked for her other half and found her still asleep on the far side of the room. Kia got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Riley? Wake up…" Kia whispered, slowly the other half woke up and looked at Kia.  
  
"Kia? Where are we?" Riley asked sitting up.  
  
"I don-"  
  
"Your in my dungeon…" A voice answered. Both girls looked up at the sound of the voice. Instinctively they moved closer to each other. "Never to see the light of day again…" They answered cruelly.  
  
"Who are you?!" Riley yelled out.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!" The evil laugh echoed off of the cell walls. "Riley, surely you haven't forgotten your arch nemesis?" Both girls now knew who it was.  
  
"Olay hafert [1]…." Kia whispered.  
  
"Ha, you're telling me…" Riley whispered, "Not like he's going to help us right now…" Riley stood in front of Kia, "Kia, go in the soul room." She instructed.  
  
"No…" Kia answered.  
  
"You two still at each others throats?" The man asked.  
  
"No…" Kia answered again now looking at the man that still was hidden by the blinding light in the hallway.  
  
"Kia, I'm serious go to the soul room now…" Riley said more forcefully. Kia opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything, she nodded slowly and disappeared. "Anakramah, your battle is with me not Kia…" Riley whispered.  
  
"Actually, its with both, but, the thing is…I can't get to Kia while she's in the soul room, so I'm going to have to beat you, until she comes out again…" Anakramah sneered.  
  
Riley fell into a fighter's position. "I'd like to see you try that…" Riley sneered.  
  
~ooOO@Oooo~  
  
The next morning, Yugi woke up first, since Tristan and Joey were still asleep, he went into the soul room to see Yami. He saw his darker half still asleep, curled up in the giant bed in the middle of the room. He was turned slightly on his side, a bare arm out of the covers. The other hidden beneath him, Yugi walked over to him and sat down on the bed. Yami did look better now than what he had earlier. There still wasn't much color back into his cheeks, but there was more.  
  
'The roles have now changed Yami, I need to protect you for a while.' Yugi thought to himself as he moved a strand of hair out of Yami's closed eyes.  
  
Yami moved slightly and coughed, Yugi winced as he heard the couch. It was a strong chest cough, he looked sympathetically at the dark half. Yami rolled over on to his back, and Yugi could see the beads of sweat running down his face.  
  
Yugi was about to wake Yami up, but he heard Joey's voice calling him back. "I'll be back later." Yugi whispered. He smiled slightly at Yami before he left and reentered his body.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Joey and Tristan, "Come on Yug, lets go!" Tristan helped Yugi up and the three stared off towards where ever the flying nets came from the night before.  
  
~ooOO@Oooo~  
  
AN: Well there ya go, sorry it took a while, I just got out of this HUGE fight with my ex-best friend, my boyfriend and about 3 other people all at once, the out come: Not allowed to talk to anymore, we haven't talked for a week, and they still are mad at me. So you see my life is absolute hell right now…not fun…Well Review, please make them good? I'm feeling really bad today…see y'all later.  
  
Oh sorry the translation!! My bad.  
  
[1] Olay Hafert…means , 'God help us.' I got that off of The Mummy Returns, BUT, I don't know the true spelling of it, so I went by how it sounds. Sorry  
  
Jack Scarlett 


	6. Morning Mysts Chapter 6 (Final Chapter, ...

AN: I don't own Yugioh, I own only Kia and Riley. That's it. So that's the update! Ok, for the someone confused review. It is Yami + Kia and Yugi + Riley. Yami is already apart of Yugi, they are together so naturally he like him, get it? But their straight in this story!  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
Three days had past, Riley was beaten half to death. Kia came out of her Soul room. She wrapped her arms around Riley. "I should have stayed with you…" She whispered.  
  
"No…no…its better that you…w-were in the Soul room…he can't h-hurt you…" Riley whispered back.  
  
"But he hurt you!" Kia protested.  
  
"Don't worry about me! Just worry about yourself right now, and how to get the hell out of here!" Riley coughed, "He's coming, get back in the Soul room. You're the reason he has us trapped her, now go!" Riley yelled.  
  
Kia opened her mouth to protest, the hard glare from Riley told her not too. She nodded and disappeared into the Soul room, yet again.  
  
' I don't know how much more of this torture I can take.' Riley thought to herself as the cell door opened again, as did her next beating.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
Yugi was in the Soul room with Yami off and on throughout the three days. Yami was slowly getting better, but it was really hard to tell.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked as he held his darker half.  
  
"Hm?" Yami replied not looking up.  
  
"Do you miss Téa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I guess, its quiet not being able to hear her screaming at us." Yami replied. Yugi let out a slight laugh.  
  
"That's true…" Yugi answered. He paused again, "You think we will get the three back?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Judging from what you told me, I would say we could keep Téa around if we kept Riley in the Soul room, or vise versa. Kai seems to get alone with her, but I don't know." Yami answered, he coughed slightly.  
  
"Well at least that sounds better today." Yugi said, dabbing a cool cloth on Yami's temples and cheeks.  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"Your cough." Yugi answered.  
  
/\HEY YUG COME ON WE GOTTA GO!/\ Joey's voice called out.  
  
"I'll be back later…" Yugi kissed Yami on the forehead before leaving him.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
"Alright, I think we found out where Kia and Riley are." Joey said in his usual tone.  
  
"Yea, we think that there being held in that creepy castle thing." Tristan added.  
  
Yugi looked over at where Tristan was pointing and nodded, "Alright lets go!" Yugi started.  
  
"Wait a minute Yug, What about Téa?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ahh come on Joey, if Téa wanted to be found, she would have already!" Tristan said.  
  
"That's true…alright, lets go." Joey said in an exasperated tone.  
  
The three started of for the castle. It didn't take them long to get there, they stopped at the doors of the castle and looked up.  
  
"Whoa…now dat's a door!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"You're telling me…" Tristan laughed slightly.  
  
Yugi pushed on the door and it slowly opened with a loud creaking noise, they all stepped in and the door closed, "I don't like this, its too quiet." Yugi said softly.  
  
"Neither do I…" It was Yami, he had finally come out of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi turned and smiled at his other half, the four walked down the corridors, and froze when they heard a high-pitched scream.  
  
"That was Riley!" Yami yelled.  
  
"How can you tell?" Joey asked.  
  
"If Yugi and I were in the same position, who do you think would be taking the beating?" Yami asked. Both he and Yugi started running. Joey and Tristan two steps behind them.  
  
"I would take it you would." Tristan answered.  
  
"Exactly…Riley's going to do whatever she can to prevent Kia from getting hurt!" Yami turned a corned and went down the steps.  
  
"Where are we going?!" Yugi asked.  
  
"Down to the dungeon, where all masters of the castle keep their prisoners." Yami answered.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
Riley span in the air twice before landing on her side, she groaned in pain, as she tried to move.  
  
' I have to protect her…' Riley thought to herself.  
  
"QUIT TRYING TO PROTECT HER! YOU'RE GOING TO FAIL!" Anakramah yelled.  
  
Riley had passed out, and Kia had manifested next to her. Anakramah smiled slyly down at the girl. "Well, well, well…what do we have here?" He said just as slyly as his smile was. "The light of Riley, hm, I would have thought that she would have lasted longer than this." Anakramah growled.  
  
Kia's eyes narrowed at the man before her. Riley disappeared from the room, Kia stood slowly and fell back into a fighters position. She didn't dare say a word, truth be told, she was terrified of the man before her.  
  
He smiled evilly before he started to attack her. The fight lasted for about an hour before Kia collapsed.  
  
The door to the dungeon flew open and there stood Yami and the three others, all had looks to kill in their eyes. Kia lifted her head and she saw Anakramah staring at her hunger and obsession passed through his eyes.  
  
"Finally!" Anakramah yelled. The group had finally found their way down to the dungeon, and he could take his chance with Kia.  
  
He lunged at Kia. Kia ducked, but he had caught her wrist.  
  
"YAMI!" Kia yelled. Anakramah shoved Kia against the wall and wrapped a hand around her throat, cutting off the air to her lungs, and she started to choke.  
  
Yami lunged forward, but stopped. He couldn't move.  
  
"Yami what's wrong?!" Joey asked.  
  
"I…can't…move!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
Anakramah laughed, as he pulled a struggling Kia towards him, his hand still wrapped around her throat.  
  
"She is mine." Anakramah said simply as he wrapped his free around her.  
  
"NO! LET HER GO!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Like Yami, Joey and Yugi ran forward, and froze.  
  
"Tristan! Don't move! You'll be caught!" Joey yelled.  
  
Tristan didn't know what to do. He took a nervous step backwards. There were new footsteps up above, coming down the stairs. Tristan turned and looked to see who it was…it was Téa!  
  
"Téa!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"Tristan! What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"What? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I figured you would need some help getting the brats free…" Téa said setting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Téa!" They all yelled.  
  
"Sorry. So lets see here…you three are frozen, Riley's back in her Soul Room, and Kia's trapped by ico-psycho dude over there." Téa said mostly to herself. "Hmm…" She drew out her own deck of Duel Monsters and looked through the cards, seeing one she liked she called on it. The monster came forth, "Now attack ico-psycho dude over there!" Téa commanded.  
  
The monster did as commanded. Anakramah dropped to his knees, "You think you've finished me off! But you're wrong! I'll be back!" Anakramah promised before disappearing.  
  
Kia dropped to the ground unconscious, and Riley appeared next to her. The spells on the others broke and they ran forward. Even Téa.  
  
Yugi ran over to Riley and Yami went over to Kia.  
  
"Come on Riles…wake up…please." Yugi lifted her up slightly.  
  
"Kia…please…wake up itoshi ku…please…" Yami whispered, he held Kia, like Yugi did, and caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Neither of the girls woke. Yami felt the tears in his eyes, but held back the sob. He rocked back and forth still holding Kia's limp body. Joey and Tristan hung their head Téa leaned against Tristan. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. There was nothing they could do, they all felt so helpless. They stayed there for about 20 minutes.  
  
"Come on you two…they aren't waking up…we were too late…" Joey whispered.  
  
"NO!" Yugi yelled. He still refused to believe that Riley was gone, as did Yami.  
  
"Please Riley…wake up…" Yugi whispered.  
  
They were dead, and the others knew it. Yami looked up, "I have an idea."  
  
They all looked at Yami, he lifted Kia off of the ground her neck arched, revealing the pale skin, her left arm hanging down. Joey walked over and lifted Riley up for Yugi, since Riley was taller and heavier than Yugi. Riley's head fell into the gap in between Joey's shoulder and neck. They walked out of the dungeon and onto the grounds.  
  
The sun was setting, 'We have to hurry, if I have to cast this spell there has to be some light left.' Yami thought to himself. He set Kia down on the ground as did Joey, the others backed away as Yami's Sennen eye started to glow, he closed his eyes, and he started whispering a spell.  
  
"Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
  
Uglúk u bagronk sha pushdug Saruman-glob búbhosh skai.  
  
Taurelilómèa-tumbalemorna Tumbaletaurèa Lómèabir,  
  
Laurelindórean! Lothlórien,  
  
Laurelindeórenan lindelorendor malinornélion ornemalin!"  
  
The Sennen eye grew very bright, the sun was setting fast. The spell was casted. The light from the Sennen eye casted down on both Riley and Kia, there was another bright light, and the group had to cover their eyes from the blinding light.  
  
When they looked back Yami was on one knee breathing hard. He looked up at the two girls. They still didn't move. He let out a sob, and covered his eyes with his hand. Yugi started to walk over to Yami but paused when he heard one of the girl moan.  
  
"Hey…Kys…remind me not to do that again?" Riley mumbled rolling on to her stomach.  
  
"Sure Riles…" Kia answered.  
  
Riley pushed her self up. She regained her balance, "Now that was some ride…" Riley said pointing to Kia, forgetting that everybody else was there.  
  
"Kia…" Yami whispered. Kia was already up on her knees and she turned her head at her name.  
  
"Yami!" She stook up shakily and walked over to him, she fell to her knees next to him and hugged him. Yugi ran over and tackled Riley.  
  
"WHOA!" Riley yelled. She was pinned by Yugi.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, ever scare me like that!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Tsh! Okay tenshi, ok, you won't scare me like that."  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
Riley laughed, "Its just a joke." She smiled. Yugi brought her lips to his and Riley kissed back.  
  
Yami and Kia laughed at the sight of the other two.  
  
"I swear I can't take her anywhere…" Kia laughed.  
  
Riley broke the kiss, "I heard that!" She called out.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Yami stood up and held a hand out to Kia she smiled and took it, he pulled her up and brought his lips to hers. Yami wrapped his arms around Kia's waist and Kia wrapped her arms around Yami's neck.  
  
They both started to laugh when they heard Riley, Yugi and Joey making catcalls.  
  
"Come on, lets get lost." Yami whispered.  
  
"Hmm…sounds like some ones a little anxious." Kia kissed Yami's nose. "Later…" She mouthed. "Lets go home!" Kia called out. Everybody cheered.  
  
Téa walked over to Riley, Kia watched out of the corner of her eye. Téa said something and held a hand out to Riley, Riley looked at it and took it, they both smiled and gave each other a quick hug.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
They went back to Yugi's house and were all asleep in the living room. Tristan, Joey, and Téa were sprawled out sleeping over each other. Riley and Yugi were on the couch sleeping, and Kia and Yami were on the other couch. Kia was awake. She played with one of the difficult strands of Yami's hair as she watched the others sleep. She sighed and looked down at Yami's sleeping face.  
  
She smiled slightly. She shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up…" She whispered.  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes, glaring at Kia for waking him up.  
  
She smiled and held back a giggle, she leaned down near his ear.  
  
"Lets get lost…my king…" She whispered.  
  
Yami felt a smile on his lips, and the two disappeared into his Soul room, to make up for long lost time together.  
  
~*ooOO@o@OOoo*~  
  
AN: Well there ya go! I'll make a sequel if I get enough reviews! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!!!  
  
Jack Scarlett =D 


End file.
